The Institute of Homosexual Research
by Ephebiphobia
Summary: Agent Edward Cullen is assigned to a new job… At an institute that studies gay men! Slash. Pretty much all male Twilight characters. No plot really, mostly lemons! Might be a little JasperxEdward. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**WARNING!: This is will be all smut and lemons and really no plot! So if you don't like that, don't read! There will be many characters in many strange positions. And it will all be slash.**

**I am just using them for my own story and a little bit of boy fun.**

**Please do not read this story if you are under eighteen or are offended by descriptions of male intimacy.**

* * *

><p>This is the log of Agent Edward Cullen, recorded while visiting the undisclosed Institute of Male Homosexual Research or IMHR. I was sent here to investigate it, not to screen for illegal activities as many would assume, but to determine if the institute should continue to get the same amount of government funding. The institute is top secret, and most Americans would be horrified to know that their tax dollars are going to research involving wild, different sexual activities between two men. But I was happy to be selected to do an in depth study.<p>

IMHR is a very large underground facility that was designed for this purpose. It is hidden under Utah, somewhere no one would think to look. It is heavily funded already, and my job is to assess whether or not it is properly using its money. I will be given a private tour of the most promising studies in the facility's wings, each focusing on a different branch of study. This is my own private journal and I will be giving the higher-ups a different version of this. This is for my own enjoyment, so I will be using euphemisms I won't be using in my real report.

I am a bit ashamed about how excited I am about this excursion to a secret, homosexual, institute. It's very exciting for me, a gay, twenty five year old man, to get to see all this. This institute wasn't a place where they researched gay men but sexual acts performed by them. It is thought that it is perfectly normal to experience homosexual feelings and this facility is filled with both gay and straight men trying to prove that.

The moment I entered the establishment I was ambushed by a man.

"Hello I'm you're guild for today Riley," The man told me. He was good-looking, brown hair, soft cute feature. He quickly usher me through the halls of this place I was in. "You're Mr. Cullen, right?"

"Just Edward please," I insisted.

"Alright Edward it is. Now I'm sorry if this all seemed rushed but we have so much to see and so little time." He explained to me and I assured him it was fine and I wanted to get on with it anyways.

He continued talking after confident I didn't mind the rush. "We don't have time to show you all of the experiments we have here but we will be showing you the pride of this facility. We will begin in the oral wing and soon work our way to different wings like the Anal, Semen and Virgin. At twelve we'll break from lunch and you will be able to interview some of the participants. After that we will continue and finish, hopefully, around eight tonight." I nodded, agreeing with today's schedule.

We passed a couple large windows where inside there was a room with people in lab coat, probably the scientists, and there was a room beyond that will with man in different oral positions.

"Here we are!" Riley exclaimed coming to an abrupt stop. I ran into his back because my eyes had previously been trained on the past window and I didn't expect him to stop "This is the Length and Throat Expansion Experiment…" I began to write as he explained what I would be seeing.

**Experiment 483: Length and Throat Expansion**

**Subjects: Emmett McCartney (23) and Jared Long (21)**

**Status: Volunteers**

**Duration: 1 Year**

McCartney and Long came to the institute about a month ago, and once they went through the interview process were accepted immediately to a study. I was brought into their viewing room; all my viewings went on behind one way mirrors. The room was simple, two beds, a table, a desk, a television. Unless it conflicted with the studies, most of the rooms were quite comfortable, particularly if it was a longer study.

The two subjects were just beginning their morning routine. Standing at the foot of the bed, the subjects stood naked and smiling. Most subjects, if comfortable with it, went without clothes during their studies. One subject was dark skinned with dark hair, strong features and looked Native. I was told that was Jared. The other subject was very pale, with black curly hair and a large, easy smile. That was Emmett. Both men were toned but Emmett was really just massive, huge arms, sculpted legs, and impressive abs.

I knew this was an oral sex experiment but I wasn't too sure exactly what it would be for and when I asked Riley just told me to wait and see. I had the name which was throat expansion and something about length. Can your throat actually expand?

A bell rang which made Jared dropped to the floor in front of Emmett and began to stroke his cock. That's when I noticed how large Emmett really was. His cock matched the rest of him, it was huge, looked about a foot to me.

"Is Jared… Is he supposed to try and take all of that?" I guessed, not really sure if it was possible.

Riley smiled at me and I think I guess right. "Jared came here saying he could take any length and we, of course, had to test this all we needed was another test subject. Then Emmett turned up. Apparently because of his impressive length, no man or woman has ever been able to take all of him. It was a perfect pairing and they have been working on this daily now."

I looked back at the two who now had the tip of Emmett's dick between Jared's lips sat there looking like they were expecting something. The bell rang again and Emmett stepped forward at least seven inches easily going into the other man's mouth before stopping.

"Nice babe, even easier than yesterday!" Emmett praise.

"Mmmhmm!" Jared mumbled happily. The two of them made eye contact the entire time.

"That's as far as he's gone yet. If you think you can, go ahead and take another step. Or Alex, if you'd like, you can scoot yourself forward," my guide said into a microphone.

Emmett nodded to Jared. Putting his hands on the back of his head he began to move forward again. Jared coughed and sputtered as another inch was pushed down his throat. Jared just took it, his face was going red and his eyes were watering but he made no signs that he wanted to stop. Emmett held himself still while Jared's throat relaxed ar was whispering encouragements to him and stroking his hair the entire time. As soon as he was calm Emmett push another inch into his mouth.

"Well done! Ten inches! That's the most yet!" Riley congratulated them. "You can go ahead and-oh!" Emmett wasn't listening; instead he pushed another inch into that mouth. Jared instinctually pulled back, but with the firm grip on his head and his determination to take it all he quickly adjusted and let the other man force more cock down his throat.

Spit was rolling out the gagging man's mouth, but he just took it as Emmett began to pump his hips. I watched in shock as he face fucked the hell out of poor boy on his knees. My guild assured me this was usual. Jared coughed and gagged with each thrust but never removed his lips from that cock as it pummelled him. Instead his hand went to Emmett's ass, as is pulling his closer. He was a champ.

Jared started bucking, and I was shocked to see that without touching himself, he began to shoot his load straight up in the air. Still taking the aggressive throat pounding from his fellow subject, Jared shot a nice white and creamy load up his own stomach, chest and even landed some on his chin. I looked at the guide shocked, but he said it was once again normal. "Soon Emmett will...Yep there he goes..."

Grabbing the back of Jared's head the pale God began to spew his own load, injecting it directly into his son's throat. This only added to the man's choking and gasping, because he was still desperately trying to swallow every drop of the sperm.

"We'll be offering them a position in our Cum Wing after they finish this study," Riley told me once the two men finished. I couldn't be more excited to continue. My own cock was hard as rock in my pants. "C'mon, let's continue on our tour."

**Experiment 5183: Cock Predisposition**

**Subjects: Paul Meraz (18) and James Track (23)**

**Status: Other (Though Paul is a willing participant, he doesn't know that this is dedicated to homosexual research)**

**Duration: 8 Months**

As we enter another observation room, my guide tells me that one of the participants, Paul, doesn't know this is a homosexual research facility and, who is heterosexual but very kinky, believes he is participating in a heterosexual sex study. While James knows is in a homosexual sexual research study and when he signed up he said he could tell any straight dick from a gay man's. The people at the institute took interest.

Their room is separated by a wall, and each has their own comforts on their own side. James, a pale and skinny man with blonde hair, clearly a skater due to his pierced lip and the posters hanging up in his room, lounges on a chair naked watching TV. His limp cock, long and uncut, lies on one thigh. He caresses it absentmindedly.

On the other side of the wall sits Paul, looking at a smut magazine with a large breasted woman on the front. He was stretched out on a chair identical to the one James was on. His cock, fully hard in his pumping fist, was not as long as Emmett's had been but was fatter and somehow looked angrier. He was heavier than James, with a slightly hairy stomach and two enormous hairy balls. I didn't know at the time, but Riley informed me later that he was jerking so furiously because he was anticipating the bell that rang.

Just before it went off, the door to Paul's room opened and in sauntered five men. They were each about Paul's age, and they all greeted and shook hands with him. All of them were naked and rock hard, and most had Paul's build: big and masculine. My guide directed my attention to their dicks, and when I looked down I noticed that their cocks were extremely similar in appearance. All were thick in girth and hairy, and all had big egg shaped balls to go with them. After they were done greeting each other, Paul hit the button to ring the bell, which went off in both Paul and James's room. "Position Three today, Paul" my guide said into the microphone and Paul gave him a thumbs up.

James, almost instantaneously, leaped up from his chair and began to grow hard. He hurried over to the wall that stood between his and Paul's room and dropped to his knees. The men in Paul's room pulled out a blocker in the wall, and six holes appeared. The holes were just large enough for each man to push his balls and giant, throbbing cock into the room next door. In front of James's hungry eyes popped the big daddy dicks, and he quickly shuffled over to the first cock in line. He looked at us through the glass. "Can I start?" The eager sound of his voice made my cock jump.

"Yes, Begin." Without a moment's hesitation, James started going down on the first dick. His eyes closed, and he had a look of extreme concentration on his face. He appeared to be inspecting the cock with his lips and tongues. He tasted the tip, going down to the hilt, gagging on it even. He focused on the balls too, tasting each one, then both letting the big hairy balls hang in his mouth.

After about 5 minutes, a different toned bell rang and James shuffled over to the next, nearly identical penis. This time I focused on the man being sucked. The man had his arm around Paul, and was clearly enjoying this blowjob thoroughly. He bucked his hips as much as the wall would let him, and was suppressing moans. I discovered later that the men were required to stay as quiet as possible, so as not to affect James's experiences of anonymous cock. The man's giant piece bobbed up and down when James switched to working on his nuts, and in another 5 minutes the bell rang. James scooted over to the third cock in line, Paul's huge penis.

I cannot describe how incredibly erotic it was to watch a man enjoy the touch of a gay man, while being completely unaware that he was getting pleasure from. But it was clear, as soon as James's tongue touched the slit of Paul's rock hard cock, that James was much more obsessed and happy with this cock. The gumption with which he sucked was incredible, and I could see the sheer happiness in his eyes as he smelled and tasted. He worshipped the big balls, hungrily trying to get both of them in his mouth and keep them there.

Likewise, Paul was going crazy. Trying so hard to keep quiet, it looked as though he might cum any minute. I believe the only reason he didn't was because he wanted the blowjob to last longer.

When the bell rang, James quickly took the cock to the hilt, and looked sideways at us with a begging glance.

"James, you heard the bell. Please move to the next position."

Slowly, sadly, James pulled his mouth off the cock. "But I know this is the one I want!"

"That doesn't matter. You need to keep going, it's important for the study. We must be thorough." James reluctantly gave Paul's cock one last lick, and then moved to position four. He worked through the next two cocks half-heartedly, giving them not nearly the same amount of attention. On the other side, Paul was clearly still in ecstasy, and it looked as though he was just dying to have that mouth return to his cock so he could finish. Finally the bell rang for the fifth time, and James stood up at attention. His cock was rock hard and dripping from all of this.

"Alright James, have you made your decision?"

"Number three!"

"Alright James, have at it."

In lightning speed James dropped down in front of position three again and hungrily resumed slobbering on Paul's dick. The owner of the cock hands shot in the air, and he mouthed the words "YES!" as he felt the hot mouth return. He quickly resumed bucking his hips into James's face, and the rest of the men pulled out their cocks. "Thank you, Paul you have been selected again. The rest of you may finish if you like, and go." The men who weren't chosen sat down on some of the furniture, and jacked themselves off to completion. They all shot nice loads, but I have to say I was focused on the show James and Paul were putting on. I had never seen such an eager cocksucker, nor had I seen someone so thoroughly enjoy a mouth like Paul was. Within seconds the two of them had formed a rhythm so perfect and fast that it was...unworldly. It was clear the two had a strong connection.

"This is the 52th day that James has chosen the only straight man's cock to suck to completion," my guide told me. "It's incredible. He clearly recognizes something special in the cock. He really can tell a straight man from a gay man from just his dick. In 2 weeks we will reveal to Paul that it has been James this entire time. You're welcome to come back to witness that if you would like, it should be interesting."

I could only nod my response, because just as he began talking to me it was clear that Paul was about to explode. Unlike Jared in the first experiment I had seen, James did not try to gobble all of the seed, at least not at first. No, as he anticipated the orgasm, he pulled off, and grabbing it with both hands pointed it right between his eyes. The first shot landed with a splat, and James smiled big as he felt it drip down the bridge of his nose. The man practically bathed in it, allowing the copious amounts of sperm Paul shot out to coat his pretty face, clearly enjoying the feeling of it as it covered him.

On the other side, Paul was shivering with each explosion. He was biting his own thick forearm to keep from screaming. When he had finally shot his entire enormous load, he slowly pulled his cock back through the hole. James was sucking on the head, trying to get all of the cum out of the tip. He followed it, as a slut would, as it pulled back, his ass popping up in the air as he tried to get the last few bits of the, apparently very tasty, dick. Then Paul pulled the slat shut. As he did, he let out a loud groan and said "Whoever that cocksucker is, she is the best at it!" He then began to work out using some of the equipment in his room.

James returned to his position in the chair, his face and chest dripping cum. He sat stroking his dick and using his fingers to wipe Paul's cum off his face and put it in his mouth. He was clearly savouring the taste, and it was obvious that it was the taste of straight man seed that made him shoot his own huge load. James lay there in a state of exhaustion, absentmindedly licking his own cum from his fingers and dicks, and probably daydreaming of Paul's cock like I was.

Riley led me from the viewing room back into the hallway. "Well, that's a pretty good overview of the oral section of our program. Of course I could show you more oral if you like, but I thought it might be more beneficial to move on towards the anal wing. I have several very... interesting...experiments over there I would like to show you. How does that sound?"

Of course I agreed...

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**I would love to hear what you want two characters to do! Any sick fantasies for me to write**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**WARNING!: This is will be all smut and lemons and really no plot! There will be many characters in many strange positions. And it will all be slash… I'm sorry if that offends you!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story! It was way more than I thought! I thought I would get cussed put by some person that believes what I'm writing is a sin (it probably is. I wouldn't know.)**

**This one only has one experiment in it because it's so long! I was surprised by myself! The next chapter should have two or more experiment. I was also shocked by how fast I wrote it! I'm so very excited to hear what you all think!**

**I am just using them for my own story and a little bit of boy fun.**

**Please do not read this story if you are under eighteen or are offended by descriptions of male intimacy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment 7548: Heterosexuality and Conversion<strong>

**Subjects: Embry Call (18) and ****Sam Uley**** (25) **

**Status: Paid Volunteers**

**Duration: 1 Day (undetermined)**

Now fully inside the anal wing, I was brought into a viewing room where there were 10 or 15 other technicians already watching. I really liked the named of these wings. The Anal Wing, the Cum Wing.

"As you can see, there are many people who want to view this session," my guide said. The men greeted us, and seeing my badge allowed me to move forward to a front row seat. Inside the room were two subjects, and for the first time they were both fully clothed. Both of them looked equally uncomfortable. I wanted to ask why but I knew it would all be explained soon. The lead technician turned on the microphone and said "Alright, you two may begin. Please undress."

The two men began to strip. Both men were similar in colouring and size. Sam, the slightly bigger and older man, had a bit of stubble and dark hair, an angry scowl on his face. As he stripped he revealed a tone stomach, and two rock hard pecs. He stripped down to his underwear, white briefs, which he filled so nicely.

The other subject, Embry, was just as masculine. He was smoother though, and slightly less bulky. All his muscles did look worked to perfection. Big bulging biceps removed his clothing to show washboard abs and a v leading down into his own pair of boxer shorts. His legs, strong but not nearly as much as Sam's, were the legs of a runner. While Sam just looked angry, Embry had a strange expression on his face. He was trying to remain stoic, and calm, but there was clearly a nervous energy about him.

"These two men," my guide said into my ear, "are both heterosexual. We are paying them $100,000 to have sex for one hour. This has never been done, we're very excited. It took us almost 3 years to find a pair of truly heterosexual men willing to have sex. You do not know how many men have a bit of a homosexual steak in them" My cock, which had deflated a bit from the walk to the new wing, sprang to action. Was this actually going to happen?

"Alright men, from here on out, please do exactly as we ask. Any refusal will cause you to lose all of the money, even if you have gone far into the experiment. We will give you one last opportunity to back down."

The men looked at each other nervously, then quickly pulled their eyes away.

"No," Sam barked. "We'll do it."

"Alright, Embry would you please remove Sam's briefs."

Embry closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Then he made his way over to his fellow subject. Looking quickly into his eyes, and then looking away again, he grabbed the waistband of the briefs and pulled them down quickly.

The entire room gasped except me. It took me a second to understand we were looking in between Sam's legs. Apparently here that's the first place you go.

Swinging heavily between Sam's massive thighs was a huge, long, thick, hairy and dark flaccid cock. The monster hung halfway down to his knees, and was completely limp. It looked as though it could be almost as long as the cock I saw in the first study about gagging, but it was much, MUCH thicker. It looked like a deadly weapon. I felt really bad for Embry if he was bottoming, no one should have to take that on their first time.

The scientists in the room with me were murmuring in shock. The head scientist spoke to them, saying, "Calm down everyone. It took us this long to find a willing straight pairing, we're not going to let the girth and length of this subject to stop us. He's just going to have to take it." Then into the microphone he said, "Alright, now you can take off your own, Embry."

"Why don't you have Sam take his off for him?" I asked Riley.

"We're trying to be very delicate with this couple. Since Embry has agreed to bottom, we want to see if we can get him to enjoy it. Our theory is that, in order to enjoy it, he's going to have to learn to serve his partner. We don't want to overwhelm him, so we'll do subtle things to get him to submit."

"I see."

As we were speaking, Embry pulled off his own boxers. Had I seen Embry by himself, I would have been impressed by his cock. Though soft, the cock was still nice in length. Not terribly thick, but nothing the ladies would complain about. But next Sam's penis, his looked like nothing. Sam's looked like it could eat Embry's. Embry still hadn't noticed the sheer size of his partner's piece yet. I was interested to see what would happen when he did.

"Alright, Embry, why don't you lie down on the table? Sam, you can begin, please, to bring yourself to an erection. Embry, you don't have to bring yourself to erection, but you may if you like."

"Nah, dude. That would be way too fucking gay."

Surly and still not looking at Sam, Embry walked over to the table and lay on his back. He closed his eyes and lay still, almost as if he was asleep. The boy was beautiful, like a statue, and his limp cock ran down one of his muscled thighs in a truly gorgeous way.

Sam was busy stroking his cock. He was also avoiding looking at Embry, his eyes were closed. His thick fist pumped at his huge cock, slowly getting it stiff. I had not expected it to grow much, but by the time he was half hard, it was already MUCH thicker and now hung like a hook.

"Uh, could I get some lube?" He asked.

"There are a couple packages in the draws over there, but we might have enough. We weren't expecting you… size. You will have to make do with what there is and you may use your own spit."

"Jesus," Sam said under his breath. I really pitied Embry now. Sam resumed trying and getting hard all the way. After another minute of struggling, he finally said, "Alright, if this is going to work I need some lube... I'm sorry man, but can you just spit in my hand? I don't want to waste the lube we have."

"Can't you get it up without it?" Embry asked, already blushing.

"Just fucking do it!" Sam yelled, looking very peeved at the situation. Embry made a face and spat a big glob into Sam's outstretched hand. His eyes followed that hand and got his first look at the dick that would be fucking him. He sprang up off the table as if it had become unbearably hot. He locked his hands behind his head and started walking in circles saying, "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Embry, is something wrong?" The scientist said over the mic.

"Have you seen him? He's fucking huge!" Embry yelled at us through the glass. "I can't do this! I can't!"

"You can always back out, if you think it's too much."

"Uh...fuck. Yeah I'm thinking about it. I don't see any way that can get in me..."

"Embry!" Sam yelled suddenly. "We've gotten this far, do not back out! I need this money."

"But that thing will kill me." Sam looked strangely proud of Embry's words.

"I'll go slow, just be a man about it." Sam coached. "Don't be a fucking fag about it."

Easy for you to say, you just have to fuck me like a woman! You can just close your eyes."

"You think that I will forget that I'm sinking my cock into a man's ass? No way! Now just lie down and try to prepare yourself. It will be over before you know it and we'll walk away rich men."

Embry let out a grunt of frustration, but then resumed his position on the table. I returned my attention to Sam, who was now fully hard. He stood facing us, clearly showing off his dick, though he would never have admitted it. His piece was massive. Utterly, utterly massive. It stuck straight out, and nearly cast a shadow on him. It had to be over a foot long. It was like a baseball bat attached to his waist. It was glistening with Embry's spit, and his own precum.

"Okay Sam you look more than ready, you can now grab the lube from the draws." Sam did as instructed. There were only three little packages, not even enough from a regular size man. "Please start to prepare Embry. We suggest being very liberal with lube and spit."

"Yeah, you better be!" Embry chimed in from his place on the table.

Sam sauntered over to the other man. He spit into his hand. "You want to uh...spread `em there champ? I'll rub this on you."

Embry took a big breath, and then spread his legs. His balls fell down between his legs, and Sam awkwardly pushed them out of the way. Then he slapped his hand down and started rubbing between the ass crack, lubing him up.

"Now gentlemen, we want to remind you that any feedback you can give us during this is great. Please feel free to talk about what you're doing, what you're thinking, and how this is making you feel," said the lead scientist.

"How do you think we feel? A man's hand is on my asshole! AHHH!" Embry was speaking grumpily, but let out a surprised cry when Sam slipped his finger into his ass.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you're good and lubed. Does that hurt?"

"Fuck yes it hurts! Nothing's been up there before!"

"Yeah," Sam said quietly, "I can tell."

"Can you please explain what you mean, Sam?" The man said over the microphone.

"I mean it's so tight I feel like it could break my finger off!"

Embry was laying in such a way that when Sam withdrew his finger, we could all see his tight little hole snap shut. It was smooth and obviously tight as hell. How in God's name would Sam get that massive tool into a virgin ass? We were about to find out.

"Let's just get it over with. The anticipation is killing me. Put it in, Sam."

"Alright, I'm going to apologize in advance, this is going to hurt. I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

"Gentlemen, if you're ready to begin, Embry please put your ankles on his shoulders, and Sam you can insert just the head please," the voice on the microphone said. Both men let out a big sigh, and then slowly, Embry lifted his muscular calves and rested his ankles on the broad shoulders before him. The men avoided eye contact as Sam moved forward. He began to push, and we could see Embry's face as it contorted.

"Damn, it's so tight, I can't...come on...open up...I can't get in!" Sam said.

"You have to keep trying. Remember, the payment only comes after you have released in his hole and he has cum as well. You must be fully inside him when you shoot."

"Dude, can you help me out? Open up. I can't get in."

"Ugh, I'm doing the best I can! It still hurts like a motherfucker and you're not even in yet," Embry complained, grunting slightly.

"Alright, then I'm going to have to...thrust. I'm sorry but I think it's the only way," Sam said, now looking him in the eye. "Ready? One...two..."

"Wait!" Embry screamed, realizing he was about to get penetrated by his partner.

"Three!" Sam said, and then we saw his muscular ass tighten as he pushed himself into another man. There was a loud pop. At first Embry made no noise, his face giving a surprised, silent scream. His brown eyes shot open wide as he lost his virginity to Sam. After a few seconds, his voice found him again. "CHRIST! Oh shit! Take it out! AH!"

"Please Sam, do not take it out. I know it's hard, but he will get used to it. If you pull out you'll just have to reopen him."

Sam was panting. "Ok, I'll...wow...try. I'm sorry. Just hang in there, be a man. You can take it."

"OH GOD! OH MY GOD! Jesus Christ! It's ripping me open!" Embry began blowing air out his mouth, trying to calm himself and accept the cock in his ass. Finally he was able to breath.

"Alright, now we'd like to ask you each to describe what this is like for you. Sam, how do you feel?"

"Well, he's really warm, and uh...tight. But...he's still a man. I don't like this really. But it kind of is like...a pussy. I guess. But every time I look down I see another guy..."

"Sam!" Embry said, shocked.

"Embry, it's alright. We need you both to be honest. Embry, what does it feel like to have a cock head in your straight hole?"

"Well, it hurts! I feel like I'm being spread apart! He feels very...powerful. I can like...feel the power from his cock pulsing through me. It's terrifying and...somehow...different." The men made eye contact again, and Embry started blushing. There was something going on between them, and I don't think either of them was sure what it was. One thing was for sure, as he was talking about a powerful cock inside of him, his own cock grew to full, throbbing hardness.

"Alright, very good, very good," the lead scientist said. "When you're both ready, Sam begin inserting is slowly. Go as far as you think you can. Our goal is to get you to the hilt."

"Ok, are you ready?" Sam asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just go...slooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW OH GOD! THAT IS NOT SLOW!" Embry's voice sounded like he was about to cry. I could picture his eyes full of tears and a look that looked like he wanted to rip Sam's dick off and shove it up his own ass on his face.

"Oh! OH! I'm sorry I just need to AH! I can't stop pushing! Oh fuck!" There were several gasps of shock in the room I was in as we watched Sam sink his gargantuan cock quickly into Embry's quivering, virgin hole. There was a mirror on the opposite wall, so that we could see his face as well as his Embry's, and as I looked at him, mouth open, eyes shut, there was no denying that he was enjoying the feeling of the warm ass, whether or not he wanted to.

Embry's face, on the other hand, was pure shock and pain. His asshole must have been stretched to its limit, and he could not believe that a man he didn't know would, so roughly, push into him, after promising to go slowly and gently.

"Be careful, Sam! It's his first time, remember. And you're quite well endowed," the head scientist said.

"I'm sorry but I UGH UGH, can't UGH, stop! THERE! ALL THE WAY IN! WELL DONE BOY I KNEW YOU COULD!" Sam was smiling, and patting Embry's abs. Embry could not speak, but was panting like crazy and slapping the sides of the table loudly. "Now, boy, I'm going to start pounding your tight hole. Uh...I mean...going back and forth a bit. I'm sorry but this will get it over with faster. Get ready."

"W-wait! Can't I get...GAH FUCK...used to it first?"

"No time for that," Sam said as he began to withdraw his cock from his hole. When he reached the head, we could see it pulling on the ring of Embry's anus. We knew it wouldn't pop out easily, but he didn't seem to mind being inside Embry whatsoever as he pushed it back in. When he got back to the hilt, Embry gave out a little yelp.

"Oh my GOD! I can't believe, ugh, that I'm, oh fuck, taking all of you!"

Inside the room the head scientist said happily, "Do you see? They're changing! Just like we thought!"

With each thrust Sam doubled his speed. Soon his muscular ass was working so hard to push himself into the ass that sweat was dripping down his back. He was grunting as he gave Embry the working over, and finally he shouted out to him, "Quit your whining and take it like a man!"

Yes, sir! Pump me harder, sir! I can take it!" We were all shocked to hear this, and see as Embry wrapped his legs around Sam's ass to pull him in tighter.

It didn't' take long before Sam leaned forward, wrapped his big arms around Embry's back, and lifted him in the air.

"Oh yeah!" Embry called out as gravity impaled him on Sam's cock. Now his own face was in ecstasy. While bouncing Embry on his cock, Sam crossed the room and slammed him roughly up against the one way mirror. I was surprised by how strong Sam was We were all treated to an up close view as he banged his fellow subject like crazy, using his own meaty hands on Embry's bubble butt to bounce the boy up and down.

They were both moaning like whores in heat. The best part was watching the straight cock and ass working together, discovering as they slid bare onto each other, the true pleasure of sex between two men.

"Babe, I'm going to, I'm gonna... Come! I'm gonna fill your ass!"

"Go! Give it to me! Fill my ass with your cum! Go!"

Sam threw his head back and, to all of our surprise, slammed both of his hands against the glass. Embry was still, somehow, bouncing on his cock, and as I looked at his muscular arms, I could see he was using his neck as a pole to pull himself up and down on, thus using his own strength to ride his baseball bat tool. Now that was dedication!

Sam deposited a HUGE load directly into his eager partner's, recently straight, hole. He let out a huge scream "GAHHHHHHHHHH YEAH! TAKE IT!" as he shot, and we all watched in pleasure as gobs of cum ran out of his bottom's ass, down his cock and hit the floor in heavy globs. Without warning, the two men suddenly began kissing. It was not a peck, but a deep, tongue filled, passionate kiss.

Without taking his cock out of Embry's ass or his tongue out of his throat, Sam crouched down on the floor, and lay back. Embry was now sitting on his cock, and when their kiss broke he immediately began riding the still throbbing member.

"That's it! Bring yourself off for me! That's it! Don't touch your cock, just do it with me in your ass!"

"Yes sir!" Embry cried happily. "OH MY GOD! I could do this forever! Why haven't I done this before?" I watched Embry's abs contract as he rode, knowing that Sam's cock must feel like it's buried up to his stomach.

Sam laughed. "I don't know, but let's think about that later! Right now you need to get yourself off! Ride it boy!"

Embry amped up his speed, and within seconds, he threw himself hard down on the cock, his head flew back, and smiled as his cock began to shoot its creamy load. The first shot landed on his chin, and as Sam bucked into him, each shot came a little higher. By the time he was done, his face and hair were coated in his own cum. He leaned forward, and Sam began to lick the cum off him. This was so shocking to the researchers, that the men would go this far, that they were cheering and giving high fives. Someone popped a bottle of champagne.

Still dedicated to his research, the head scientist said over the mic, "Alright, gentlemen. That's all we ask of you, you may clean up and you can come out the door you came in to get your check."

"Did you hear that, Sam?" Embry said to Sam as he licked his face, "They said we need to clean up!" Embry slowly began to rise, and it was a beautiful sight to see the many inches of Sam's cock exiting his cum filled ass. When he got to the head, he had to pull extra hard to pop it out, and he let a signature, high pitched yelp that I will never forget.

"Go ahead and clean me up boy," Sam said, as he spread his legs and let his slowly softening cock fall between his legs. Embry sprawled out on the floor, and began licking his own ass juices mixed with Sam's cum off the very cock that made him. His cute butt wriggled, and I could see that both he and Sam were growing hard again. I wanted to stay to see what would happen, but Riley grabbed my hand.

"Come along, we have a lot more to show you in this wing." He said to me. I slowly rose from my chair, my cock uncomfortable hard. I really didn't know how I was going to walk there with the terrible pressure. Looking down my dick made a big tent in my dress pant… I really wish I didn't wear such tight briefs now. My guild followed my eyes. "Or, if you would rather, we could get someone to fix your… problem before we continue with the tour."

Of course I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**I would love to hear what you want two characters to do! Anyone have sick fantasies for me to write? I will get around to writing them! I would love to her if you have a nasty mind like me and if you have original, erm, 'ideas' for my boys to do that would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**WARNING!: This is will be all smut and lemons and really no plot! There will be many characters in many strange positions. And it will all be slash… I'm sorry if that offends you!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story! It was way more than I thought! I thought I would get cussed put by some person that believes what I'm writing is a sin (it probably is. I wouldn't know.)**

**This chapter seems different because I tried to stretch it out a lot because it's only one interaction, not even an experiment. It's a lot shorter too! I don't know why it took me so long! But you shoud be thankful it go here at all! I not doing a very important essay for this! **

**I am just using them for my own story and a little bit of boy fun.**

**Please do not read this story if you are under eighteen or are offended by descriptions of male intimacy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note to self: Exclude from final report<strong>

**Subjects: Edward Cullen (25) and Unknown (Unknown)**

As I walk as quickly as possible the pain I had between my legs increase considerably. I tried to look as nonchalant as possible because whenever I made the slightest sound of discomfort or my face show my pain Riley, would so kindly, rub my bulge, pretty roughly, for a second which would make my steps faulter and make me pray that he would continue. He never did. Instead he would smirk and ask if it was better. I didn't know if he was trying to be cute, funny, or just actually didn't know but each time he did that I would just glare. I really wanted to hit him but if I did I might not be allowed to finish the tour... and I really wanted to finish the tour.

He said that he would get me something to help with my very prominent erection but I wasn't sure if that would be a person or a toy… It didn't really matter to me at this point, I would fuck anything.

He took me to another room, like the ones we were previously in, and for a second I was worried he would make me sit through another show. There were technicians but not as many as before, and the room inside wasn't occupied by two people, there was only one man in it, a very beautiful man. He was tall, taller than me by a couple inches, and his golden hair hung in perfect curls around his face. His lips were large and full, perfect for cocksucking; there was nothing in the world I wanted more than those lips on me right now. He wasn't touching himself, he was even wearing briefs, when we walked in, and he was only reading. That made me realize that he wasn't current involved in an experiment.

"This is Jasper Whitlock," Riley explained to me. "He has been in very wing in this facility over the last two years. His last experiment involved double penetration, but you'll see that later. His last partner left the institute so now he has nothing to do until we get him a new one. Well if we get him a new one. He's been here longer than we find necessary and we might just let him go, but for right now he's too pretty to let go."

"And what does this have to do with me?" I think I was getting what they wanted.

"Well we want to see how he reacts to having someone different, and you see very horny so we thought it was a perfect match. What do you think? Would you like to fuck Jasper?"

As if I'd say no.

I just nodded my head not trust my voice with how turned on I was. Riley told the head scientist that I would do it and he began to speak to Jasper through the microphone.

"Jasper?" The pretty blonde looked towards the glass we stood behind. "How would you feel about having someone new? Just for like an hour?"

"New? Like little Collin that came a week ago or Brady from a month ago?" Jasper asked.

"No, someone brand new just came today and will only be here for today. How does that sound?" Jasper perked up.

"Yes, fuck yes! These people here are getting so old."

"Well then say hello to Agent Edward Cullen, the man who will be examining out facility." Riley pushed me through the door. Jasper didn't take anytime taking off his small, probably a bit too small, briefs and beckoning me over with one finger. I began my way over to the bed.

"Do you want to get straight into it or would you like me to suck your cock? I' m very good at sucking cock." Well since he asked so politely. I began to undress, I was getting pretty sweaty.

I wasn't too sure what to say in a situation like this. 'Hey I'm Edward… May I fuck you?' We already got past formalities and he already knew we would be fucking, so I guess that wouldn't work.

"Umm... Yeah, a blowjob would be nice…" Nice? I sounded like an idiot. Maybe once I got into it, it would be better.

"If you want one you better got over here," He told me. I really hope he wasn't getting annoyed with my awkwardness that would make this so much more awkward. Through my discomfort I manage to position myself in front of him. He took no time take over the situation as he dropped to his knees in front of me. I hadn't taken off my boxers so Jasper so generously pulled them down, revealing my long, ridge, and hard cock.

I wasn't small, I was bigger than average, but after seeing all those insanely hung men I felt very self-conscious about my 8 inches. I was proud that I had a good sized girth. I wasn't as round as Sam's cock from the last experiment but I never got any complaints before.

Jasper licked the tip, which was already oozing with precum. I shivered at the feeling of the muscle on me. Liking my reaction he continued to lick, never taking me to his mouth. My legs were buckling and I had to drag Jasper around so I could sit down as he continued his ministrations.

I soon had enough of his teasing so buried both my hands in his curly blonde hard, pushing down I tried to get his to understand I wanted to be in his mouth. I wanted to be there right away.

Jasper finally got the hint and wrapped his lips around the head and I watched inch after inch disappear, mesmerized. Once I could see he could take my entire length down his throat with ease I couldn't help but begin to pump my hips upwards, my hands holding his head in place while I fucked his mouth.

Whenever I got very turned on I always seem to get really vocal. I often said things that I would regret later, because whoever I was fucking would get offended and just leave…

"Yes! Fuck yeah! Suck my cock you little cockslut!" I cried out. Pushing my cock all the way in I wrapped one arm around his head and forced him to stay in place. I could feel his throat contracting frantically around my dick, and his head trying to pull away so he could get some air. His hands moved to my thighs trying push off but I wouldn't let him. Right before I was sure he was either going to vomit all over my cock or pass out I let him up.

He gasped for breath as I admired how drool coated his face, the majority on his chin, and the precum that dripped from his lips it was very hot. So hot that I prayed, actually prayed, that he wouldn't get pissed at me.

I knew he wasn't though, because right when he caught his breath he just smiled and winked at me before taking me back into his mouth. His willingness to take my cock help start up a rhythm, where I would pull his head down, thrust up and then hold him down. Pull, pull, pull, thrust, thrust, and hold.

It wasn't long after he started that I felt my balls start to tighten from my impending release. I knew I had to get off at least once before I actually fucked him or I would be able to last. I messed up our pattern, now I thrust erratically and held him down for too long making him gag often. The feeling of his throat almost constantly contract around me was enough to throw me over the edge.

I didn't warn him, I just groaned and watched him try and swallow everything my surprise release gave him. He pumped my dick for everything I was worth, trying to get every drop into his eager little cocksucking mouth.

"Yeah, swallow it all you little slut. I bet you like that you little whore." I moaned. He hummed in agreement around my softening cock.

I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him onto the bed so I could prepare him. I pushed him on his stomach, trapping his hard cock between the mattress and his stomach. He would cum when I said he could cum.

"Lube?"

"Table," He said shortly, seeming as impatient as I felt. I grabbed it, and a condom. No offence to Jasper but I wasn't about to take any risks.

I poured a generous amount on my finger and positioned one at his puckered hole, not yet pushing it in. That made him moan with impatience and his hips bucked telling me he wanted me in him.

"What do you want?" I teased. "Do you want this baby?" I pushed the pad of my index finger in before pulling it out. "You want me to stretch you? You want my fingers in you so I can fuck you?"

"Yes! Please! God please fill me!" Jasper shouted, and what was I to do but comply. My finger slowly sank into the soft flesh. I couldn't wait to get my cock in there. I fucked him with that single finger for a while before added a second. I was purposely missing his sweet spot, but he looked like he would come without it by the way he was withering and moaning. He even fucking thanked me for putting my fingers in him. He was so polite.

I added a third and made quick work stretching him. My cock was once again at full mast and I had to get some relief.

"All fours," I ordered. He scrambled to get their as quickly as he could. Putting on the condom I lubed up my cock some more. I spread his cheeks, positioning myself at his entrance. I leaned down and kissed his neck softly before pushing in. I knew the moment I put my head in I couldn't be gentle. I had to fuck him, hard.

When I was fully sheathed inside him I stayed still and allowed him to get use to me. I probably didn't wait long enough before I pulled out and shove back in. Jasper didn't seem to mind; instead he was moaning and panting like a little bitch.

"Take my cock you fucking whore. Do you want me to fuck you?" I growl as I thrust, brushing his prostate with every push.

"Yes, fuck me Edward. Fuck me hard. Please fuck me hard!" Jasper begged me. I should have probably got off twice because I could feel my release coming.

I pulled out and moved to lie down beside Jasper's kneeling body. He immediately understood what I wanted and moved to straddle my hips his hand guiding my cock into him. He began to ride me, his strong legs moving swiftly trying to get to his own pleasure, his hands on my chest to keep balance leaving his neglected cock to bounce with each stroke downwards. I decided to take pity on him by the point and my hand moved to stroke his hard dick. He didn't have a chance after that.

"Baby, baby, I going to, I'm coming!" He screamed, his head was thrown back and his body shook as the powerful orgasm ripped through him. It was a beautiful sight to see this man lose control. He dropped onto my chest, his hips still trying to move through his exhausting. It didn't matter though. The way his ass convulsed around me I was soon filling the condom with my second orgasm that day.

Jasper rolled off me once I finished, smirking. "Well that was fun." I could only agree, too lost in bliss to be able to form words. Instead of talking I pulled the blonde into a hard kiss. I didn't know the standard protocol for this. Cuddle? Talk? Leave?

Leave seemed like the best idea to me.

I stood up on shaky legs when I thought I would be able to handle my weight. Saying goodbye to Jasper I pulled off the condom and throwing it in the trash while I made my way to the door. I grabbed my clothes on the floor, not thinking it mattered if I got dressed yet. Anyone out there had seen it all already.

Opening the door I was met with a very smiley Riley.

"I have good news!" He seemed very excited about something.

"What?"

"It had been agreed, if you want, Jasper can join us on the rest of the tour!" I felt the two toned arms wrap me and press their own naked chest against my back.

"What do you say?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

Of course I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**I'm super sorry if that was boring! It was just different!**

**And you should review because I would love to hear your guy's opinion on incest? I am thinking maybe but not sure**

**Anyone have sick fantasies for me to write? I will get around to writing them! I would love to her if you have a nasty mind like me and if you have original, erm, 'ideas' for my boys to do that would be great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**WARNING!: This is will be all smut and lemons and really no plot! There will be many characters in many strange positions. And it will all be slash… I'm sorry if that offends you!**

**Also, there is NO actually incest here. Not in my eyes at least. The twins do not touch each other. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story! It was way more than I thought! I thought I would get cussed put by some person that believes what I'm writing is a sin (it probably is. I wouldn't know.)**

**I am just using them for my own story and a little bit of boy fun.**

**Please do not read this story if you are under eighteen or are offended by descriptions of male intimacy.**

* * *

><p>Riley explained to us that we were going to a new wing before lunch. I was very excited because he told us this wing was called the miscellaneous wing and it was full of more unconventional experiments. I didn't know what could be more unconventional than what we had already seen… I was up for anything though.<p>

**Experiment 2244: Twin Cum Studies**

**Subjects: Mike Newton (28) and Taylor and Jacob Black (16) (Identical Twins)**

**Status: Volunteers**

**Duration: 1 Year**

The light switched on so that I could see through the mirror into the dark, dank experimentation room. These rooms weren't the blaringly sterile white rooms like in the floors above. These were dark, with rusty metal walls and bare, single light bulbs hanging above. It looked like a prison cell or torture chamber. And indeed, inside a bit of torture was going on.

Inside the room there were two large black tables. In between them stood a man who looked like he must work out several times a day. He looked like a sculpted masterpiece. No, he looked like a 3D porn magazine, his cock was that huge. It stuck straight up like a pole out of a tuft of blonde hair. He was tanned, with blonde straight hair that was very thick and full. He wore only a metal cock ring that displayed his manly package very well. He had light blues and an almost boyish look to his face. I could only focus on him for a moment, because two incredible boys were strapped to the tables next to him.

The amazing, incredible, lusty, muscle bound teenagers were strapped in spread eagle. Leather handcuffs bout each of their wrists and ankles to a corner of their table by a chain. I could tell that the tables had been measured and created just for them. I noticed their shackles were padlocked; the boys weren't going anywhere. They had striking, full dark hair, and the same rippling, quivering muscles as Mike. But their smooth bodies were almost completely hairless, except for well-trimmed patches at the base of the V at their waist and their armpits. They were smooth, tanned, dark in feature, and had those "come fuck me HARD" eyes that just beg for it. Then I realized they looked just like that boy from that movie that all the preteen girls were raving about lately was always going on about. New Moon? Some Taylor boy. They looked JUST like him.

So there they were the two identical copies. But they weren't completely the same. They different in on point: The state of their teen cocks. Taylor, on the right, lay there panting like crazy. His boy cock, which must have been at least 8.5 inches and thick as all hell, was (and I'm not exaggerating when I say this) the HARDEST cock I have ever seen. It looked like it was about to jump off his muscular body, that's how rock solid his dick was.

On the table next to him lay his brother, stretched out and helpless, with his teen cock in a different state of affairs. This cock was swollen, yes, but it was anything but hard. The long, limp snake rested across his flexing thigh; red and swollen...the only word that truly describes the way his teen cock looked was "used".

"Wh-what's going on here?" I asked my guide, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"As you learned in other wings, twins are invaluable to our studies. We can measure two identical boy cocks, put them in different situations involving a man, and study the results. It's ground breaking."

"But that doesn't answer my question..." I said.

"Ah. Well. These boys you see here are...well they're straight jock boys, to be honest. Both lacrosse stars, both have girlfriends back home...though I'd be surprised if those girlfriends are still waiting for them. They've been here for over 6 months with no contact with the outside world."

"No contact?"

"That's right. Anyone down in this wing signs off all contact with the outside world until their study is complete."

"How in god's name did you get two straight jock boys to agree to do a homosexual study?"

"Well, Mike was game. He's been lusting after these boys for years. Who wouldn't? But the boys...well. We told them we wanted them for a jack off study. And you know how cocky teenaged boys are. Anything to get to jack off, right! And we uh...well...let's just say Mike was mentioned in the fine print, and the boys aren't the brightest bulbs in the box. They didn't read the fine print."

"How does Mike know them?" I asked Riley as we took seats by the window.

"Well Mike saw them about two years ago when they were fourteen and has wanted them since."

"That didn't answer his question," Jasper interjected. I took his hand and squeezed. I really like this man… Not just for his body though.

"That's the kicker! Mike is their lacrosse coach!"

I couldn't believe how hot I found that. My cock was getting hard again. Jasper being the amazing person he is took it upon himself to try and get rid of my boner by rubbing it.

"So... what's going on with them?" I asked through pants.

"Why don't we show you?" My guide buzzed the room so his voice could be heard.

"Mike, why don't you go ahead and take them through another session? Jacob first."

The man leaped into action with a huge smile on his twisted face. Meanwhile his fellow subjects let out groans. Not lust-filled groans, but groans that conveyed a sense of "here-we-go-again."

"Come on coach! I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Jacob cried out as Mike approached him. Mike didn't say anything; he just grabbed his red, swollen limp cock in his fist and started stroking it. The boy bucked his hips in frustration. "C'MON! JESUS OH!"

"Sorry son. Them's the breaks!" Mike said cheerfully as he bent to take in the twin's now semi-hard cock. Jacob's face turned bright red. I glanced over to the other hot twin. He was staring with a look of intense interest and horror on his face.

"Not Oral!" Jacob called out as Mike started sucking on his pained dick. "That will make me cum again!"

"That's the point," The coach said with a mouth full of cock. After a few minutes of slurping on dick he snaked his hand down between his legs and pressed a thumb into the boy's crack.

"NO! Not my ass please! I can't cum again, it will kill me! If you do that I'll cum!" Mike looked up at him with the boy's now fully hard cock in his mouth, smiled, and popped his thumb into his straight hole.

"FUCCCK!" The boy cried out. In haste the older man lowered his face onto the boy's dick, swallowed the whole cock, pulled off and started jerking his boy's dick like mad, using the spit for lube. Jacob's smooth, swollen balls pulled up into him, and the cock started to jerk in Mike's fist...then...BAM.

At just that my guide leaned over to me and sad "This is his 37th orgasm in 72 hours. Simply incredible."

The teenager yelped in pain as he had yet another orgasm. Teen cum was spurting out of his dick all over his abusers' fist. Poor boy had cum so many times his teen balls were too spent to shoot cum very far. Small spurts coated Mike's milking hand, and all Mike did was smile and laugh as Jacob writhed in pain and pleasure.

The coach scooped up every last bit of cum from the beat teenager, and continued to stroke the boy's red and swollen dick after it had gone soft. Mike was really milking the boy, squeezing from the base of his beautiful spent cock, slowly upward, like toothpaste from a tube. When it was clear that no more teen cum could be milked from the boy, Mike headed over to the other twin.

The other boy started pleading before the man had even approached.

"Please, I'm begging you. Listen to me. I need to cum. PLEASE!"

I took some time to now examine this boy's penis. It was hard to believe that in their natural states their penises would be identical. While Jacob's spent cock was limp, puffy, soft and exhausted, this cock was so alive it was almost its own person. Taylor's cock was like a metal pole. I have never seen a harder dick. I had figured out now what was going on this study. While poor Jacob was being milked relentlessly, his twin brother Taylor was never given that satisfaction. What horrible torture for a 16 year old!

I moaned as Jasper unzipped my too tight pants and reached inside to pull out my now fully hard dick. His hand wrapped around me and began to stroke as hard as he could. His mouth wrapped around the head while his free hand moved to cup and play with my balls. Jasper really knew how to work a cock.

My pleasure didn't just end their though. Riley apparently felt left out and Jasper was more than willing to share. He pushed up the armrest between us and started to unbutton my shirt so his mouth had access to my nipples while his own hard cock rubbed roughly into my side.

All that and I had a show!

The nasty abuser took the cum from his other conquest and smeared it all over Taylor's anxious cock. Taylor threw his head back and bucked his hips, just as his brother did. His cock was visibly throbbing in his coach's hand, and it seemed to grow an extra two inches at the touch. I knew that was impossible but it seemed like it.

"Fuck, I never thought I'd be saying this but, PLEASE, MAN, MAKE ME CUM!" The formerly straight teen screamed out. His exhausted, whimpering brother was watching silently from his tied up spot on the table.

"Okay. I'll let you." Mike said as he stated jerking the kid more furiously.

"REALLY? OH THANK YOU!" Taylor cried out as his cock began being jerked furiously. He was overcome with joy.

Even I saw through the coach's plans. These boys were hot but they definitely weren't the brightest in the bunch. Good thing they were putting their bodies to good scientific use.

Just as his brother did, Taylor's smooth teen balls started to pull up into him. He lifted up his head and screamed, "OH FUCK FINALLY I'M GONNA CUM!" He's cock lurched in the hand stroking, and then –

Mike stopped jerking.

"FUCK! NOOOOOO! COME ON! AAHH!" Taylor screamed out, tears streaming down his face. Mike just walked away, licking the cum and precum off his hand and laughing to himself. He was obviously pleased that he had so much power over these dumb straight boys.

"Mr. Newton, it looks like you have a hard on yourself. Feel free to take care of it however you like." One of the technicians told them.

Coach knew exactly what he wanted to do. He pulled the two tables so they were very close to each other. Then he climbed up on Jacob, the milked boy's table. Without saying a word he lowered himself down onto his face and placed his ass hole over the straight boy's mouth. The kid let out a muffled scream, but all Mike had to say was, "LICK."

He sat for a moment, waiting for the licking to start. Getting upset, he reached down and grabbed the swollen, limp cock. He started jerking it furiously, faster than he had before. The boy cried out in pain from under his muscular cheeks.

"The faster you lick, the slower I go." Almost immediately the coach's hand slowed, and taking a look at Jacob's square jaw, I could see he was eating out his coach like a pro.

Mike took hold of his own massive tool, which was now almost as hard as Taylor's eager prick. With both hands the coach started to jerk his massive man tool. He was going pretty quickly, and every so often would reach back and yank on Jacob's dick to make the boy suck on his ass more.

It wasn't long before his big, low hanging hairy balls pulled up, and Mike was about to shoot.

"OH FUCK YEAH! I LOVE HAVING ORGASMS WHENEVER I WANT!" He cried, clearly rubbing it in the teen's faces.

That wasn't all he was rubbing in the teen boys' faces. Pretty soon his cock shot out white cream like a fountain. SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT! He came as he jacked himself off roughly. Each and every rope of man cum that shot out of his huge cock landed squarely on Taylor's pained face.

"Whoa, that was a good one." He moaned as he climbed off Jacob's face. Jacob's mouth was glistening with spit and man sweat, and sure enough his cock was rock hard, as swollen and pained as it was.

Seeing the abused so turned on from eating out a man was enough to make me cum. I filled Jasper's mouth with my seed and I grabbed Riley pulling him in for a harsh kiss. I could feel him jerk against my hip as he came in his own pants. Jasper worked my pol until there was nothing left. I didn't bother jerking Jasper or paying any more attention to Riley, I just wanted to see what happened next.

Mike's now semi-hard pole flopped as he approached Taylor's cum covered face. Taylor looked uncomfortable covered in the man's seed, but obediently opened his mouth as his coach pulled down the boy's jaw. Mike stood on his tip toes and pointed his cock at the straight boy's open mouth. As he did that, he squeezed his cock like he had squeezed Jacob's to get all the cum out, and the last drop of man semen dripped from his cock head and landed directly on Jacob's tongue.

Just then there was a loud metal sound, and everyone in the room with me jumped. Jacob was ripping at his bonds, trying to escape, it seemed. Every single muscle in his teen body was visible, from his pecs, to his delicious abs, to his massive thighs and calves. And then I saw why he was struggling so much.

Jacob was having a hands-free, full body orgasm like none I had ever seen before. He was thrusting his whole body off the table with just his heels, and it looked as though he might rip the chains from their posts. His wrists and ankles were almost being cut by how hard he was coming.

Like a wild horse, he bucked up and down, up and down, his whole body shaking, no, vibrating with his first orgasm in weeks. He was screaming, but wasn't able to form words or thoughts. He just strained and screamed and howled like a wild animal.

And the CUM! Jesus the cum! The sexy teen came for nearly 2 full minutes. Thick ropes coated the headboard behind him. Then his spurts moved down as he shot, coating his hair, his face, his neck, his pecks, his abs. The boy was just awash with cum; he was COMPLETELY covered in it. It was...beautiful. If I could I would have cum again just being seen this boy cum.

"Come along now, we need to move on," Riley said as soon as the boy's cock had finished. Mike was turning on the other boy, and it looked like he was going to start jerking off the poor boy again. As we left, I could hear the tell-tale whimpers and pleads muffled through the metal door.

"So… How about lunch?" Riley asked as he adjusted himself in the sticky mess in his pants.

I was pretty hungry from all the orgasms so...

Of course I agreed…

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**I still need to hear more about incest… Maybe I'll just make a poll on my profile.**

**Anyone have sick fantasies for me to write? I will get around to writing them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi… Been a while hasn't it… Oops**.

* * *

><p>Lunch was uneventful. They didn't want me being overwhelmed so they didn't have me eat with the rest of the men. It was just Jasper and me, but my lunch did end in a fabulous blowjob.<p>

I didn't think I would be able to cum again, but Jasper took that bet. He chugged the last bit of his water and dropped to his knees in front of me. My overly sensitive cock was no match for his experienced mouth. Riley walked in the room the moment I exploded into Jasper's awaiting mouth. It wasn't my proudest moment. One of my hands clutched desperately at Jasper's hair and the other was hanging on to the chair for dear life. When the last bit of jizz I think I had in my body emptied out of me I let out a very embarrassing whimper.

Riley didn't even let me compose myself before he told us that we had to go.

**Experiment 7665: Bottoming Comparisons Subjects: Eric (23) Yorkie and Brady (19) Subser. Status: Volunteers Duration: 2 Months**

As we made our way into the next room, my guide said to me, "Now we have something completely different going on in this next study. Eric and Brady came to us hoping they could solve a problem they were having. It should be a quick visit." He opened to door and gestured me and Jasper into the room. "These two have been dating for a couple months now but never got to the sexual stage of their relationship."

"So what was the problem?" I asked, taking a seat in one of the chair provided that faced the glass.

"Well, you see, they never talked about what they liked in bed, and as it turned out were both total power bottoms. Neither was willing to top the other. It was too bad, because as you'll see, they're both very well-endowed. But we came up with a solution for them, and it's proved some pretty interesting results. Take a look."

I looked through the glass and there I saw another beautiful and breathtaking site. Eric and his partner, Brady, lay on two medical tables, similar to those in a doctor's office, though padded for comfort. At the end of the tables were stirrups for legs, and both men had their feet high in the air.

These two men were incredibly hot, but both very different. They both looked kind of geeky, I suppose. The older was a spitting image of Clark Kent. Jet black hair slicked to the side, he wore, large, thick glasses. He was rippled with muscles, but his pale skin made him look as though he spent a lot of time at the computer or reading. His feet were quite large, and his big, thick calves led down to a firm, smooth ass. His hole had some hair around it, but that's not what I was focused on.

Rather, I was interested in the dildo that was going in and out of his ass at a very rhythmic pace. It was attached to a machine that kept the pace up, and the large dildo was going all the way into the hilt, then out again at the a lightening tempo. With each thrust Eric was letting out an encouragement or moan in excitement, and this was evidently what was making his long, veiny cock so rock hard. That was definitely what I noticed about his huge dick, the long, spider web like veins running up and down it, the blood pumping through them keeping it rock hard and wet. His chest and stomach were smooth, with only a patch of thin, dark hair between his pecs.

Next to him, Brady was in the very same position. Much smaller and narrower than his boyfriend, Brady was as thin as a rail. His ribs stuck out just slightly, but he was so thin that even he had a nice six pack and general definition. Instead of pale, like Eric, Brady was a light brown. His black hair was spikey and messy. The boy was nearly writhing in ecstasy as the dildo pounded his own ass in the same rhythm as the one going into Eric. Of course he too was yelling out, though in a slightly higher pitched voice.

I noticed something about the dildo ramming away at Brady's ass. It was incredibly veiny. I looked back to the other man, and sure enough, the dildo was an exact replica of his boyfriend's cock.

I felt a hand on mine, a hand that belonged to Jasper. He lifted it to his mouth where he placed one of my fingers into his mouth. He didn't suck them like I expected, instead he thoroughly wet them before undoing his pants, sliding them down and hiking up his knees so my soaked fingers were directly at his entrance. I let out a shaky breath and slowly circled the pucker. The first finger slid in easily, and after a moment of working that one I added the second. Quickly finding his sweet spot I began to finger fuck him, hitting it over and over again. His breath of ragged and his head tipped back. I forced myself to look away from Jasper and back to the scene, but I continued my fingers movements.

I now took a look at the boy's cock, and it was long and slender. It had a very cute, fat mushroom head on it that was engorged so hard I thought he might explode at any second. And when I looked back to the dildo plugging Eric's ass sure enough it too was long, skinny and had a fat head that pulled at the ring of his ass in a lovely way.

"The men were cumming so much," my guide said, interrupting my open-mouthed stare, "that we had to tell them to stop looking at each other. It seemed that every time they looked at each other they would cum. It was getting out of hand."

"But I don't see any cum..." I comment, sparing a glace back at Jasper's swollen cock. The head was leaking and twitching against his stomach. He was close.

"Don't worry, just give it a second."

A technician sitting at a computer in the room with us butted in, "If you'd like to see some cum, I can make that happen. It's been long enough; they should be ready for a nice full load."

"Excellent! Go ahead!" Riley clapped his hands excitedly.

The technician typed a few things into the computer, and suddenly the dildos in the room tripled in speed. They were whirring electronically, and moving as such a speed that they were almost blurred. Only true, experienced power bottoms could take a pounding like that. And proving that they loved it, the change in speed elicited a huge response from both.

"Oh! Oh! OH! Yes! Yes! That's what we need!" Eric called out, as he threw his head back and smiled.

"Oh thank fucking god!" His partner yelled out at the same time. "I thought it would never cum!"

The sight of the men reaching their breaking point was wonderful, but I had to look back at the man that I was currently knuckle deep in. Using my other hand I gripped his long cock and gave it one sharp tugged, and that was enough for him to fall over the edge. He squirted cum all over my hands and his shirt. I gently slipped my fingers out of his hole, winked at him, and turned my gaze back onto the show.

The men then both started regularly saying "Oh, oh, oh, oh!" though Brady's little cries were almost like a puppy yelping in joy and excitement.

"Alright men, go ahead and take a look at each other. You can shoot."

The guide had barely finished speaking into the microphone before the two noisy men turned their heads to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Oh fuck! Eric!"

"Yeah baby! Cum for me!"

While still locking eyes, while the dildos were still ramming at lightening sped, the two men reached over and grabbed each other's cocks. Instantaneously, cum started flying out of their cocks.

If I had thought the others were well timed, they had nothing on these two. The couple shot rope after rope of white, creamy spunk in time with the dildos ramming their asses. I suppose it was due to the intense, identical rhythm of the mechanisms that were fucking them, because every time the dildos went in to full hilt, the pair spurted. As the dildos were set to the highest speed, you can imagine the sight of two cocks shooting thick, continuous, and fast loads at the same time.

The loads arced over each other, hitting the other's body with their cum. As their orgasms slowed, the machines calmed down, my guide hastily led us on.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Maybe?<strong>

**Oh yeah! Current I'm accepting prompts for writing. Only m/ though. Any rating is fine. I can do non-sexual fluff.**

**It can be Twilight, Sherlock, Glee, Spideypool, Avengers, Teen Wolf and many others. Just ask away and if I can I will write them. I'm just trying to get in the writing mood again.**


End file.
